Buzz Miller
Buzz Miller is a character that appears in The Shaggy Dog. He is both the friend and rival of Wilby Daniels. He is portrayed by Tim Considine. Role in the film Buzz Miller was Wilby's friend who was dating the most popular girl in town Allison D'Allessio (Played by Mouseketeer Annette Funicello). He frequently owed Wilby money and laughed at Wilby when he said he wanted to take Allison out himself. When Francesca Andrassy (Played by Roberta Shore) moved to town, he immediately took a shining to her. He later goes to the museum with Francesca and Wilby where he ditches Wilby and makes a date with Francesca. He later asked Wilby to help him out when he asked out BOTH Allison and Francesca. When Wilby asked why he should help, Buzz assured him that it would be fun and that they would be playing a harmless joke on the girls. Wilby agreed but he didn't see how it would work. He later picked up both Alison and Francesca in his car and asked them both to sit in the front with him. At the dance he asked Allison to dance the first dance with Wilby so he could dance with Francesca. Buzz later told Francesca that Wilby had a major crush on Allison but he was to nervous to ask her out. Francesca came up with the idea of feigning interest in Wilby, to make Allison jealous. Buzz said it was a great idea and that he wouldn't have thought of that in a million years. Buzz immediately got jealous when Allison and Francesca fought for Wilby during the tag dance.When Francesca recognized Wilby as her dog Chiffon, Buzz ran through the parking lot trying to catch him. After the girls figured out the trick Buzz tried to pull, they got angry at him. Buzz tried to reason with Francesca and blamed Wilby, saying the plan was his idea. When Buzz tried to put the moves on Francesca, Wilby attacked Buzz in anger. Later, he went over to Francesca's house for a date where he bumped into a hurried Moochie. Buzz was extremely angry at the canine Wilby for stealing his car to go after the spies, but did not know it was Wilby, and was perplexed how a dog knew how to drive. He reports the theft to Officers Hanson and Kelly, two bumbling cops who were patrolling the neighborhood, and the policemen promptly take off after the stolen car. Buzz then finds Moochie, who in turns convinces his frazzled dad to follow the cops. Buzz arrives at the docks where he takes credit for saving Francesca. This angers Wilby, who was the deserved hero, and he attacks Buzz as a dog by clawing and barking at him. However, Wilby's heroism was what was needed to break the Borgia curse, and he reverts to a human, now instead of barking, is shouting at Buzz for taking credit for another man's heroism. Buzz is dumbfounded how Wilby appeared out of nowhere, and then sees Francesca praising Chiffon. He and Wilby later forgive each other. Buzz later tries to go and ask Allison out again, but she is seen with a new boyfriend. When the new boyfriend asks who Wilby and Buzz are, Allison responds that they are just some "neighborhood children." Trivia *Tim Considine and and Shaggy Dog star Tommy Kirk played brothers in The Mickey Mouse Club serial, The Hardy Boys. *Although he doesn't play Fred MacMurray's son in this movie, he would later play his son on the TV show, My Three Sons. Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Businesspeople